You will always be my Hero
by She whose name is unkown
Summary: Herobrine's story is a long and strange one, but how do we know? Was he just a creation, or something more? Who was he before? Was he anything before? My own version on Herobrine and his story. His past, and the reason he is the way he is. The truth as i saw it, and maybe you will as well...


Note; This contains my own personal view on Herobrine and his existence. If you have your own opinion as to why mine is wrong, kindly keep it to yourself.

**_You will always be my Hero_**

His violet eyes opened to the sunlight that shone through his windows. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the white light. Yawning, he stretched his arms upwards. The light warmed his skin and he closed his eyes again.

His home was small, somewhat wooden. And he inhabited one of the larger homes in the village. His village. He swung his legs over the side of his scarlet covered bed. He took in a breath of air before standing up.

His home was small, simple, yet small. He loved it though. His home. This was where he belonged. This was his home.

He headed over to the doorway, pausing to grab a sword that was leaned against the wooden walls. He smiled as he pushed the door open to find the village calm and quiet. This was his home.

The streets were nearly empty as the few villagers that stayed by their own doorways nodded as he passed. They did not bother him, but they stayed clear. As if they suspected something of him. As if they were frightened, but not so much to say anything about it. Strange.

He made his way to the edge of the town, dragging his black shoed feet. The light in the sky glared down at him, as well as upon the trees and animals. He looked down, shading his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that Brine had said nothing that day.

Brine was a voice, and nothing more. Nothing less, and nothing more. Brine was a hideous being that inhabited his mind and told him dark stories of darkened worlds. This was the way they were supposed to be. Brine was darkness, but at the same time he was light. There is no light without dark. Brine had told him that once.

_Don't get too excited. I'm not going anywhere. _Brine seemed to be smirking, but he could not see and he did not know.

He himself grinned and headed out into the forest.

* * *

The sunlight fell as slowly as it had risen. The reddening light was growing dimmer and dimmer. As the days before, he headed back to his home, dragging his feet again.

He entered the streets to find that many of the villagers had already made their way to their homes. He walked into the town's center and circled towards the well. His throat was dry and hoarse.

Someone was already there. A girl. He did not mean to seem startled at her appearance, but he was. And she seemed to sense him because she turned to face him. Her eyes were dark. Darker than his own. Her hair was simply black. Just black. Nothing special. He did not know her.

_What are you doing? Don't talk to her! Idiot! I should have taken over when I had the chance. _Brine was making his point clear, but he silenced the voice. The girl did not seem to even care that he was there. But nevertheless, he smiled, silently asking for her to speak. She did, but so rudely that he was taken aback.

"Go. Away." He did not, but Brine spoke up again.

_Do what the lady says. _Again, he pushed the voice down and responded to her.

"I just need some water." She turned away.

"Get your own then. There a lake about a mile away. Have fun." He was beginning to get irritated. She did not seem to care.

"I live here. This is mine as well as yours." He was trying to stay polite, but she was making it difficult. Brine was screaming now.

_STOP TALKING TO THIS GIRL! _For the third time, he silenced Brine.

"While what you say is true, I was here first." She was looking down into the deep waters. He replied just as rudely.

"Well, if you would move I could leave." She was sitting in the way. Her eyes met his in a moment of anger. She still did not move.

"Why?" She made an interesting point. He closed his eyes, nodding, ignoring Brine's attempts to get him to leave.

"What's your name?" She seemed alarmed by this question and took a few moments to answer.

"Adira. Why does it matter?" He glanced down to her arms and noticed a few faded scars there as well as a few written words on her wrists. She saw him and covered her arms with the sleeves of her jacket. A blue jacket. Strange.

"Depends." She shrugged.

"If I had to tell you my name, then you have to tell me yours." He nodded, seeing as this was fair.

"I'm Hero." She snorted. He blushed and his eyes darted down to his shoes. She glared at him.

"No, really." She waited for his response. He bit his lower lip.

"My name is Hero." She laughed. She kept laughing until she realized he was serious. Stifling her laugh, she managed to speak again.

"Umm…..Not to be rude….but why?" He hated telling the story. Everyone always asked.

"You want to whole story?" She nodded nervously.

"My creator told me I could be anything I wanted to be. I told him I wanted to be a hero, like he was. He sat me on his shoulder so I could see all the mountains and said 'Then you can be Hero if you want.' I was just a little kid, but that was who I wanted to be. Hero." She listened with a confused look on her face.

"Your creator? You mean your father?" He shook his head. Adira rolled her eyes. "Then what did you mean?"

"My creator. Not my father, my creator." He was being serious, but she did not take him seriously. She nodded a false nod. She didn't get it. Of course not. Brine was making an effort to be heard, but he ignored the voice.

_Hero, I will kill you. Seriously. I am going to take over some day. And you already will not listen to me. _He inhaled deeply at the disembodied voice's words. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?'' He shrugged it off.

"It's nothing." He knew it was not simply nothing. She moved over a few inches.

"Still want something to drink?" She grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water, passing it to him. He drained it within two minutes.

"Thanks." His voice cracked. She did not seem to notice. Standing up, she moved past his gently and disappeared into a house across the street, casting one final sorrowful glance at him.

He did not know what to think of her.

* * *

**Hey, Brine. Are you there?**

_I can't go anywhere else even if I wanted to._

**Good to know.**

_What do you want?_

**I can't stop thinking about Adira.**

_Go to sleep._

**I can't.**

_What do you want me to do about it?_

**Stop being like that, please. **

_Fine. You should go out in the middle of the night and find her house and sing to her outside her window._

**What?**

_Exactly._

**Brine, seriously.**

**Brine?**

**Brine?**

_HEY, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!_

**You are a voice. You don't need sleep.**

_And you don't need to keep me awake with ridiculous questions._

**What about Adira?**

_Go be her hero. She's suicidal. All you have to do is be sweet and perfect. Maybe then you can get her._

**Not what I meant.**

_Can I please go to sleep now?_

**Fine. But you're helping me with this tomorrow.**

_Reasonable._

* * *

Hero awoke staring at the ceiling. The wooden ceiling. His home. All he could think of was Trinity.

Her eyes. The darkness that surrounded them. Like the darkness that surrounded his own mind. Brine.

_You called, little Hero? _ The voice spoke rudely, and seemed to actually want to speak.

**Hi, Brine. I'm going to find Adira.**

_You think I don't know that? Give me control for a little while. _Hero blinked in confusion, still looking at the ceiling.

**I can do that?**

_No, but I can. _The voice seemed to know what it was talking about. Hero's thought were pushed down and he found himself unable to speak. Unable to move. Unable to speak. Like he was being possessed by a force much stronger than him. And that force kept numbing his thoughts and invading his mind.

**What are you doing?**

_Helping. _Hero was reduced to being a thought, he could not move. He could not. Brine pushed his thought down and resurfaced.

"Hello." Brine's voice was deeper than Hero's, but he whispered to test his new found ability. He sat up, flexing his hands, flexing his legs, making sure he had control of this new host.

**Brine, let me out. **

"You asked me to help you out with this girl, and that's what I'm going to do." Brine snapped out loud, something Hero would have never made the mistake to do whenever they were talking.

**Brine, you need to think when you want to talk to me. That way people don't think you're crazy. ** Brine paid this no notice, however. He stood up and stretched, savoring each movement. If this was life, then he could get used to it.

"Alright, Hero. You know anything about this 'Adira'?" He asked the new voice calmly.

**No. **Brine shrugged simply. He took a few steps, making sure to keep his balance before opening the doors and heading outside. He waited in the shadow of the roof for a moment before walking down the stone steps and making his way through the streets.

The streets were full. Full of people. Villagers who moved as he attempted to sneak past them. They did not even bother to say hello, they just nodded.

**Brine, Adira lives near the well. **Brine rolled his eyes. Technically, Hero's eyes. But his for the moment. He swerved to avoid a group of people moving in his direction.

**She's over there. **Hero had already gotten the hang of sensing people around him. Why did it take so long for the former voice the gain control of the body? He did not know. Brine mumbled to himself as he shoved through the crowds to find the girl.

He did find her. Sitting alone, away from the streets. She raised her eyebrow as he walked over. "You're Hero, right?" Brine almost said no, but then remembered.

"Yeah." She nodded. He sat down next to her. Adira flinched away.

"You seem….different." Brine shrugged this off.

"If by different, you mean better, then yes, I am different." She did not laugh or even smile. She did not show emotion.

"I have a question that's been bugging me. And I don't know why it's really stupid." He listened to her speak. "I mean, it's usually the first thing I ask people because I just like to know who they are." He leaned forwards, expecting her to continue. She did not.

"Well?" He waited another moment.

"Hero, what's your favorite color?" She asked it with a half-smile on her face. He laughed.

**Gray. Say gray. **Brine ignored the voice.

"Black and Purple." Adira cocked her head.

"Why?" He closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Black is the color of darkness. It is pure, but people hate the dark. And purple is the same color as your eyes." She blushed when he said that, giving a small tint to her ivory skin.

"Alright…" She seemed embarrassed by this, but said nothing.

"Hey, Adira. I know that I don't know you, but I want to." She looked up at Brine with a confused look on her face. Her eyebrow was raised.

"What?"

"I just mean that, I don't know why, but I want to know everything about you. Your past, and what you want your future to be." He spoke what he imagined Hero would say. He could feel the voice moving towards his mind, trying to regain his body and his control. Adira opened her mouth, and then closed it. She glanced at him, as if to say 'are you positive?' And he nodded.

Brine let her talk as he zoned out, allowing Hero to listen to what the pale girl had to say. She spoke a lot of death and dreams, and very little about happiness. She seemed broken, but just barely. She stopped talking when she sensed he was not listening, but he encouraged her to keep going.

"Hero, I told you everything about my past. Tell me about your 'Creator'." Adira still did not believe him.

"He is the creator, nothing more nothing less. There is nothing to tell." She laughed a bit.

"So, that's it?'' He nodded. She fell silent. "Alright." They stayed in silence.

**Brine, you have to kiss her.**

_WHAT?!_

**Please, she's hurt. **

_You kiss her._

**Give me back control.**

Brine released his grip and Hero pushed his way to the surface of his own mind. Regaining control. Adira looked over at him as he inhaled deeply. As if he had come out of a trance. A hideous trance.

"Hero…" Her sentence was cut short. He kissed her, for less than a second. Not even one second. She did not seem startle, but she turned away from him. She closed her eyes, allowing for some hair to fall in her eyes.

"I…." He had nothing to say.

"It's okay, Hero. I'm…okay…now." She glanced back over to him before standing up. Hero did not move, but he watched as she made her way around the corner and disappeared into a house.

* * *

**Brine, what's wrong with me?**

_Well…._

**Not what I meant.**

_I am sick of acting good for you and your life._

**You are a voice, you don't have a life.**

_I have a life._

**Stop lying to me.**

_Do you want my help or not?_

**Fine. Go ahead.**

_We are the same person, just different sides. You are good, and I am evil._

**You are not evil, Brine.**

_I've killed twenty three people. What have you done with your life?_

**Lived. Met a girl who will never love me. **

_Go murder some people. It's refreshing._

**What?**

_Nothing._

**Brine, I don't want to hurt people anymore.**

_It was just twenty three people. _

**For you maybe.**

_Fine. Hero, tomorrow, you go and talk to her. She like you. I know that much is true. _

**Brine, you can't interfere. **

_I did today. I took over your mind. And I could do it again in a heartbeat. _

**You wouldn't.**

_Watch me._

* * *

Brine opened their shared eyes. He was in control. He was the stronger of the two. He was the one who would stay this way. His eyes were not violet anymore. They were completely white.

He broke down the door. Not even bothering to open it. He just broke it down. Nothing was stopping him. After being locked up in a mind without ever moving or living, he was hungry. Blood. That was all he wanted. To hunt. To kill.

To kill. Something Hero would never do.

No one suspected him as he moved in the shadows, thirsty for blood. They did not notice him until it was too late. They only saw him for a split second before he attacked. They fell, lifeless, bloodless corpses. He wiped their blood on the ground, smearing it on his hands. The moon gave him energy and he stepped into its light for a brief moment before continuing.

One by one, he watched them fall. He drank in their blood, his teeth now a crimson stained color. His arms covered in it. The red liquid the darkness in him craved. Blood, death, life, and then death again.

He watched them all die, letting them bleed out or killing them instantly. Hero could do nothing to stop him now. Nothing at all. He grinned, leaning over the most recent kill, drinking in the sickening scent of death.

"Hero?" It was her voice again. He turned, cocking his head in a disturbed manor. "You…" She did not even have the time to speak before Brine attacked her. He batted her backwards as if she was a toy and she fell down, her skull making an unsettling noise. A cracking noise. He flinched at the noise and looked down into her dulled eyes.

She was still alive. Somewhat. Her lips moved, as if trying to say something. He leaned over her body and hissed before stabbing her stomach with a piece of stone.

Blood dripped from her mouth. He picked up her lifeless body and carried it to the edge of the city, tossing it onto the ground. Brine screamed into the clouds.

"CREATOR, ARE YOU HAPPY WITH ME NOW, CREATOR?" He kept screaming as the winds kept blowing past him. There was no response. Not yet.

He waited. Continuously screaming at the skies, waiting for something to happen.

Lightning struck the grounds around him, binding him to the spot he was standing in. Brine screeched at the man who now stood across from him.

"Brine, let me speak to Hero." Brine screeched in answer. The man closed his eyes. "Brine, please." Brine let out a dead laugh.

"Hero is gone. This is only me now, creator." The man shook his head. "There is no Brine, there is no Hero." He kept laughing.

"This girl you killed, she was supposed to be with Hero." Brine let out another cackle.

"I know. That's why I killed her." He dropped down on his knees, laughing so hard.

"Hero." The man's words pierced Brine's skin and pulled Hero away from the iron grasp Brine had held on him. Hero took in the deepest inhale he ever had in his life. He coughed, sputtered, vomited onto the ground. Red. Blood. He screamed when he saw her body lying in front of him. Then he looked up.

"Creator. You have to fix her." The man shook his head.

"I cannot undo this. You did this." Hero screamed again and vomited up more blood.

"Creator, you have to fix me. You made me this way, you have to fix me." Again, the man shook his head.

"I gave you free will. You chose to do this. You did this. I did not." Hero fell down onto the ground, lying there in shock.

"Creator," He sputtered out a few words. "You have to kill me." The man did not answer. Hero sat up and screeched at the man. "YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!" The man said nothing. Hero felt around on the ground for something. The man whispered something.

"Hero, you cannot die." Hero grabbed the pointed piece of stone out of Adira's chest.

"If you won't kill me, I will." The man said nothing. He knew Hero would never kill a person. And so did Hero. He dropped the rock onto the ground and began to cry.

"He's coming back. Please, creator." The man did nothing, just watched his creation sob on the ground. Then, Hero screamed. Brine tore apart his own mind and ripped sanity away from him. He pushed him down so far he could not come back up. Screaming, convulsing, and crying. Hero could do nothing but stare at his creator and silently beg for death that would never come.

"Hero, Brine, I will send you away. I cannot kill you, I will spare you." Hero let out a cackle once more.

"I am not Hero. I am not Brine. We are one now. And both of us want vengeance." His eyes slumped back into his skull, revealing a white glow that was startling.

"I did nothing to you, Hero. Please, let me help you." The young man who was once Hero snarled and bared his teeth.

"And I told you to kill me. Now I will have to kill you." He lunged forwards, but the man stepped backwards, opening the ground beneath his feet. The former Hero fell downwards, his hands scraping against the stone and gravel, making a strange sound. He was screaming until his voice was all but gone. And so was he.

Gone into a world the creator had designed to be dark, like his creation's soul. No light would ever find him again.

The man turned away as the ground closed behind him and vanished into the night sky with a sorrowful look upon his face.

* * *

Creator?

**_Yes, Adira?_**

Why did you not help Hero? If he was your son you should have helped.

**_I gave him free will. He made his choices and I cannot change that._**

You gave me free will as well.

**_He was my creation, I could never hurt him._**

I was born from your creations. I am your creation. And you let him kill me.

_**Adira**__._

Creator.

**_Please. I will create a new being._**

And why do you say please? Do you want my help?

**_He will be made in Hero's image._**

He is not Hero anymore. He told you that himself.

**_He calls himself Herobrine now._**

And this new creation. He will be just like him?

**_Yes. But different. He will only have one instinct; to survive. I only want this one to survive._**

Creator, do not give him a voice like Brine.

_**I did not give Hero any voice**__._

Brine came on his own?

**_I suppose._**

This new creation. He will be innocent?

**_Yes. He will only survive. That is all._**

What will you call him?

**_Something simple._**

I had always wanted a little brother named Steve.

**_Seems too simple for me._**

I'm sorry, creator. I will go.

**_Go and join your family. I will have a task for you all shortly._**

Yes, sir.

**_Soon, young creation. You will defeat your brother. And if you ever find him, tell him he will always be a hero._**

Creator?

**_Adira._**

May I speak to his subconscious?

**_Yes._**

When you find Hero again, tell him he will always be my hero. Tell him, he succeeded.

_Young creation, when you live, you will find him someday. You will survive. You will thrive. You will fight._

You will fight your brother. He may seem evil, but he is good at the center.

_He may seem too strong for you to fight. But you must rid the world of his evil. Please, young creation. Do not let this be a failed attempt to bring good into the world._

Do not let him corrupt you. Be strong.

_Whatever he promises you, do not listen._

Goodbye, young creation. We will not speak again.

_Go, and face the world. Be prepared. Live. Die, I will let you go back. Dream, create, and live the way you want. I promise, I will not let you die this time._

* * *

Steve opened his violet eyes for the very first time. And the story finally began.


End file.
